Treacherous
by L. A. Margaret
Summary: Lucy has been searching for Sam and Dean for months with the hope that they will be able to help her. When she finally finds them the trio realize that they have more in common than they had originally thought. After meeting Lucy, will Sam and Dean be able to go back to being a duo? Or will Lucy choose to stick around? Sam/OC or Dean/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

As most people know, The Roadhouse has been a popular stop for hunters between jobs or in the middle of them for years. With this knowledge, Lucy knew it was as good a place as any to start her search. She opened the door and looked around the bar, then down at her own clothes. Clearly she was over-dressed, her favorite bad-ass boots would start to draw attention soon.

Right on cue one of the men swiveled his head in her direction, a seedy smile on his face. Lucy shuddered then walked to the bar. She approached the only woman in the room, a bartender serving beer to the men as they attempted to hit on her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you might be able to help me," Lucy leaned over the counter to grab the attention of the female bartender.

"I can help you gorgeous," one of the men perched on the barstools said to her.

"Can it Phil," the female bartender told him. She turned her head in Lucy's direction, her stance defensive, "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a pair of hunters. I thought you might be able to point me towards them." Lucy asked the woman but her eyes wandered around the bar, searching for the men she was about to ask for.

"I got your hunter right here," the man leered at her again. Lucy made a face then turned away.

"I'm warning you Phil," The bartender's glare mirrored Lucy's. She studied the strange woman in front of her before responding, "Depends on who you are looking for."

Lucy paused for a moment, considering her audience, "Sam and Dean Winchester."

Immediately all movement in the bar stopped and all heads turned towards her. Lucy noticed that the looks she was receiving were not at all friendly, especially the one from the bartender in front of her. One of the men in the corner started chuckling. "You ain't gonna find those two around here girlie," he took a swig of his beer then continued chuckling. A couple of the other men snickered with him.

The bartender came out from behind the bar, grabbed Lucy's arm, and started to drag her into the back. Without stopping she called to a girl sitting with a man in the back of the bar, "Jo, cover for me!" Lucy stumbled after her as all eyes followed her into the back room. As soon as the door closed behind them the bartender whirled on her. "Alright, who are you and why are you looking for the Winchesters?"

Lucy paused, she knew the Winchesters were well-known but she had not been expecting a reaction quite as extreme as this. "My name is Lucy, I have a case I thought the boys might be interested in. Who are you?"

The bartender crossed her arms, "There are dozens of hunters out there looking for a case right now. You have no good reason to be looking for the Winchesters when any one of them would be happy to have a case."

It did not escape Lucy that the bartender hadn't answered her question. Lucy sighed and started to turn around, "Look, if you didn't know anything you could have just said so. Thanks for all of your non-help." She walked through the door and through the crowd of hunters still focused on her. Standing outside the front doors she rubbed a hand over her face. Back to square one in her search.

Lucy started to walk back towards her motel but stopped as the bar's doors opened behind her. The girl named Jo stood behind her, looking everywhere but at Lucy. "Look," she started, "Sam and Dean aren't all that popular around here. But you seem like a decent person so I'll tell you where they are." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Lucy. "I don't know exactly where they are right now, but last I heard, this was the case they were working. Maybe you can track them down. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

Lucy smiled in gratitude and took the crumpled piece of paper, "Thanks, it's the best lead I've gotten in months," she thought for a moment, "Actually it's the only lead I've gotten in months." She stuck out her hand to Jo, "It was nice meeting you."

Jo nodded and shook Lucy's hand. Without another word Jo spun around and re-entered the restaurant. With a smile on her face Lucy continued walking down the dusty road to the motel. Finally she had found a lead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been weeks since Sam and Dean had had a case. Though Dean didn't mind being stuck in the storehouse for so long – he did have his own room here – but he was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. Sam never did anything fun; all he did was study the books in the storehouse.

The last case they had worked had wrapped up quickly, gone off without a hitch. Now all that was left to do was sit around and eat.

Dean may have been bored, but Sam had suddenly found himself with more work than he could ever accomplish in his lifetime. Dean's loud sighs and dissatisfied grunts were not helping the situation.

"Y'know Dean," he started, slamming his pencil on the table, "You could always go out and look for a case on your own."

Dean looked at his brother for a moment then propped his feet up on the table, blocking the light from Sam's desk lamp. "Nah, it's more your thing."

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation, "Then stop moping around like a child! If you're bored than go to a bar. At least there you won't be bothering me." Dean glared at his brother before picking up his phone. "You know what? Maybe I will, at least there I can do something useful."

Sam groaned, "You know I didn't mean it like that. You are useful, you just don't seem to care about all of these archives. God knows you haven't been helping me."

"Whatever Sammy, I'll see you later. Then again, maybe I won't." Dean stormed out of the bunker, slamming the door behind him.

Sam got back to work. He knew his brother too well to be offended by his immature outbursts. He knew Dean just needed to blow off some steam since they hadn't been hunting in a few weeks. Maybe it _would _be a good idea to go on another hunt soon. He sighed, it was too late now since Dean was probably already trying to hook up with some random girl. Sam shook his head and got back to work.

Dean grumbled to himself as he walked into the night. It was cold out and he could see his breath as he mumbled obscenities at his brother. _Damn, _he thought,_ should have grabbed a coat. _It was too late now to go back. If he did it would ruin his dramatic storm out. It would probably be warm at the bar anyway so he wouldn't need a coat once he got there.

He headed towards the nearest bar, hurrying to get out of the cold. Right before he got to the bar, he was stopped outside. A pretty girl stepped in his path with a smile on her face. He had to admit that she wasn't bad looking: she had long brown hair and was dressed in tight, dark clothes. Normally he would have been all over her, but right now he wanted a drink.

"Can I help you?" He put some animosity into his voice, hoping it would scare her off.

Unfortunately, she wasn't even fazed. "Actually I think you can," she hooked her arm around his and directed him towards the bar, "Buy me a drink?" The girl leaned towards him and put on a seductive expression.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He figured he might as well play along, even if she was demanding. "Fine. What are you drinking?"

"Whatever you are," she smiled at him again, "I'm not picky."

He chuckled and ordered two of his favorite drink. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"You can call me Lucy, and thank you for the drink," she took the beverage the bartender slid to her and took a sip.

Dean studied her for a moment, noticing she didn't even flinch at the drink's bitterness. "You here alone Lucy?"

She giggled a little then put her hand on his leg, "I am. You could almost say that I've been waiting for you," her voice lowered on the last part and she stared into Dean's eyes.

Dean chuckled again before replying, "That so?"

Lucy's hand traveled further up his leg, "It is, Dean Winchester." Dean froze, then turned so he could fully face her. She didn't move, just smiled at him and continued to rub his thigh with her hand.

After a minute of heavy silence, Dean spoke, "How do you know who I am?" He demanded.

She shrugged and took another sip of her drink, "Like I said, you can help me."

"Are you going to explain?" Dean demanded when she didn't elaborate.

"I was actually hoping to find you and your brother, I've been looking for you two for several months now. Is he around?" She removed her hand from his leg and removed a piece of paper from her pocket. "I have a case for the two of you."

Dean glanced at the piece of paper then looked back at her, "And you've been looking for my brother and I to specifically give us this case?"

She shrugged again then placed the paper on the bar. "You and your brother are quite infamous Dean, and I hear you are quite good. Besides," she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "how many hunter's have been to hell and back?" Without looking at him she took out a pen and wrote something on the back of the paper. "I'm staying at the motel up the road. Call me if you want the case, I'll be in town for a while."

Lucy got up to leave and turned to him, for the first time in the bizarre encounter she hesitated, "I really hope you'll take the case Dean, it would mean a lot." She smiled then left the bar, never looking back. Dean's eyes followed her departure. After the doors closed behind her he looked down at the paper. She had written her name and number.

Dean stuffed the paper in his pocket and got up. He paid the bartender and left the bar, heading back to the bunker. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but he couldn't help it: He had just found himself a case.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say Sam was surprised when Dean returned would be an understatement. He was so surprised he almost shot his brother when he entered, convinced he was an intruder. In hindsight, it would be pretty hard to intrude on a place no one knew existed.

"Dean, what the hell? I almost killed you!" Sam exclaimed once he had calmed down.

Dean casually walked into the main room and sank into a chair. Propping his feet on the table he responded, "Chill out Sammy, who'd ya think it was?"

"I don't know… a demon?" Sam stuttered, still confused. "Why are you here anyway? I was sure you would hook up with some girl."

Dean turned to look at his brother, who was now standing in front of him, "I sort of did." He pulled the paper Lucy had given him out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. "She gave me this, said it was a case she wanted us to take."

In disbelief Sam slowly took the offered paper. "Let me get this straight, you screwed a girl and then she gave you a case? How did she even know you were a hunter?"

"I didn't screw her. Jeez, I was gone for like an hour Sammy. She was waiting for me outside the bar." He got up and poured himself a drink. "Though I wouldn't mind screwing her, she was hot." Sam rolled his eyes at this. "She said she had heard that we were good and she had been looking for us. I have no idea how she actually _found _us though."

Sam flattened out the crumpled piece of paper and studied it. "These are the details of a murder committed about a year ago." He said.

"Who got ganked? And how?" Dean sat back down across from his brother.

"Some girl named Lily Beaumont. Says here she was murdered in a home invasion. The couple that owned the house was killed as well. A man and woman named William and Veronica Beaumont. Lily was their adopted daughter."

"They sound rich," Dean expertly concluded.

Sam frowned then answered, "They were. Extremely. But get this, nothing was actually taken from the house. It fit the MO of a group of robbers that had attacked other households, the only difference was that nothing was missing."

Dean threw his brother a disbelieving look, "If they weren't robbing the place, what did they want?"

Sam shrugged, "No one ever found out. The trail went cold after a couple weeks and everyone stopped looking for the perps. There is something weird about this file though. Two things actually."

"And what would they be?" Dean questioned his brother, once again feeling useless.

"The first is that even though the entire family was killed this file focuses specifically on the daughter, Lily. It's arranged so that it looks like Lily was the target and the others were just collateral."

With no theory, Dean's brilliant response was: "Huh." He frowned, "And the second weird thing?"

"Well, that would be that there is absolutely nothing supernatural about this case. It really looks like humans killed other humans out of greed. Any hunter would have skipped over it if he saw it in the news."

"Didn't you say no one figured out why the invaders killed the family without taking anything?"

Sam started tapping his foot in agitation, "Yeah, but that happens all the time. The guy was rich, maybe someone had a grudge. Or maybe they got interrupted." The room was silent again for a few moments before Sam spoke again. "Who did you get this from anyway?"

Dean sighed, "Some girl who said her name was Lucy. She wrote her number on the back." Sure enough when Sam flipped the page over he saw the name Lucy scrawled beneath a phone number.

Sam handed Dean the paper, "Here, it has a picture." Dean took the file and Sam saw his brother's eyes widen as he studied the picture. "What Dean? What's wrong?" He questioned his brother.

"This is Lucy," Dean told him, surprise in his voice. "The girl in the picture is Lucy." He chuckled to himself, "Looks like Lucy's got some explaining to do!"

"You think she made a deal?" Sam asked.

"I think we need to call her." Dean replied, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Dean, wait." Sam grabbed the paper from Dean to stop him from making the call.

"What?" Dean demanded, slightly frustrated with his brother.

"Dean, it's late. She's probably sleeping right now." Sam reasoned. "Which is what we should be doing right now. Let's sleep now and call her in the morning when we've had time to process what we learned."

Even though Dean wanted to get started as quickly as possible, he knew his brother was right. He sighed, then got up, "Fine. 'Night Sammy." After Sam wished his brother a good night, the hunters went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. Though neither would admit it to the other, they were both excited at the prospect of a new case.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting in her motel room feeling overwhelmed at actually having met Dean. After nearly a year of searching she had finally found them. She sighed, knowing if they decided to not take the case all her hard work would be for nothing. All of the skeevy motels, greasy fast food, and even greasier hunters, would be for nothing.

Reaching across the bed, Lucy petted the dog that laid on it, in an effort to comfort herself. She had met the dog a couple of months ago and they were instantly drawn to each other. They were now inseparable and Lucy knew he was the best companion she could have wished for on these long trips. She called him Bruno and he didn't seem to object to the name. He was very large, his head reaching her waist. Bruno became very protective of Lucy very quickly, and the pair became good friends. Even if he was hard to hide from the motel owners, she admitted wistfully.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was late, after midnight. With another sigh and a wistful glance thrown at her phone she decided to go to bed. If she was lucky, the Winchesters would call in the morning.

* * *

As soon as Dean woke up the next morning, he was ready to make the call to Lucy. He got out of bed and picked up breakfast for himself and Sam, knowing it was way to early to call her. When he got back Sam was up and showered. He was sitting at the table staring at the piece of paper, a frown on his face.

"If you stay like that any longer, your face is gonna freeze Sammy," Dean commented, throwing his brother's portion of breakfast in front of him.

Sam barely even looked up, "There is just something about this case that is bothering me." He looked Dean, "You think it's okay to call her?"

Dean smirked, "Oh, so now you want to call her?"

Sam threw a pencil at his brother, "I want to get this case started."

Dean took out his phone, "I don't think she'll mind." He punched the numbers into the phone and waited as it rang. After the third ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" A groggy female voice answered.

Dean smirked, knowing he had just woken her, "Lucy? This is Dean. Are you still in town?" Dean listened as the girl on the other end paused. When she answered her voice sounded much more alert.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Are you going to take the case?" He could hear the anticipation in her voice.

"We're considering it, but we'd like to ask you a few questions first. There are a few things that don't add up." Dean listened for Lucy's response.

"Of course. Where do you want to meet?" came her eager reply, without hesitation. Dean chuckled inwardly; this girl was much different than the sultry seductress he had met last night.

"You said you were staying at the Redwood Motel right? What's your room number?"

"Room 402, I'll see you soon?" Her voice rose on the last word, phrasing it as a question.

"Sure. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Dean hung up and turned to his brother. "We are meeting her in twenty minutes at her motel, better get moving." The two boys grabbed their things then headed to the Impala. They were eager to meet Lucy, and find out how she was still alive.

* * *

**A/N – Hi all! Thanks for reading my story so far; I hope you are enjoying it. Please review it, I love to get criticisms to fix it and make it better. I would love to know what you like or don't like about it so please leave a review! Also please let me know if I am doing a good job keeping everybody in character. That seems to be a big problem of mine. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean pulled up in the Impala to the motel. Sam was anxious to meet this "Lucy" character, and Dean was anxious to meet her again. They walked to room number 402, but never got a chance to knock. From behind the door came the sounds of a dog barking, then, "Bruno, shush! Someone is going to hear you." Then the door was thrown open and Lucy stood before the two men.

She looked as surprised to see them, as they were to see her dog. "Holy crap!" Was Dean's reaction, "Is that a dog or a bear?" he jumped back a little, startled by the size.

"Oh, Dean and Sam, you're here," Lucy stated the obvious, ignoring Dean's comment, "I was just about to take Bruno for a walk, but it can wait." She stepped out of the doorframe and invited the brothers in. The boys looked around, noticing there wasn't much in the room except for the basic furniture that came with the room.

"Are you even planning on staying?" Dean asked, noting she was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the night before.

"Of course," she replied, looking a little sheepish. "I just don't have very many personal things."

"Of course not," Dean grumbled to himself.

Sam stuck his hand out to Lucy, "Sam Winchester, nice to meet you." She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sam," she turned to Dean, who had already made himself at home, sitting on the bed. "It's good to see you too, Dean. You said the two of you had questions?"

"Yeah, we do actually. The first being, how did you get back into the land of the living?" Dean looked at Lucy and saw confusion flash across her face before a look of understanding took over.

"Duh!" she walked over to the bedside table and picked up the wallet that lay on top of it. "It never occurred to me that the picture on the paper looked like me." She handed Dean the picture of her and her sister, "We were twins. I didn't die, only Lily did."

After both boys had studied the picture of the two identical girls and confirmed she was telling the truth, Sam realized he hadn't found anything about a surviving victim, "The police report never mentioned anything about a sister. It only said that Veronica, William, and Lily Beaumont died. It never said anything about your survival."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "I asked them not to. It was a pretty small town and the police force was not above taking 'donations' to change the story. I thought it would be easier for me to investigate and move from town to town if my name was kept out of the news."

"Didn't any of the townspeople notice when you were left out, or disappeared?" Dean asked her.

She shrugged again, "No one really liked me there, so they didn't care what I did or if I disappeared. Plus, they were caught up in the tragedy of Lily's death, everyone loved her."

"I'm sorry, but that all sounds a little fishy. No one cared if you disappeared? That's bull. This whole story is bull." Dean got up and stood in front of Lucy, "If you want us investigate this case, you had better start telling us the truth."

Lucy glared at Dean, "I am telling you the truth. I know it's weird but it's all true. Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. I don't even know you! Why would you look for us anyway? How do you know us?" Dean demanded.

Sam butted in at his point, having stayed silent through his brother's accusations of Lucy, "I was actually wondering the same thing. Why would you look for us specifically? Any hunter could have helped you."

Lucy stopped glaring at Dean to look at Sam, "You don't remember me, but when you were younger your father helped me." She sighed, "I was hoping you two would be able to help me too. Besides, I _have_ asked other hunters, they wouldn't help."

It was Dean who replied, "And you think that we will help you when no other hunter will?" Lucy hesitated for a second. She looked unsure of herself for a moment. "Well?" Dean prodded.

"I'm sort of out of options at this point" She paused again. "John said to contact him if I ever found myself in trouble again. I tried, after Lily's death, but I found out he was dead, so I've been trying to track down his sons ever since. By the way, I'm sorry for your loss."

Dean and Sam both nodded their thanks and absorbed what she had told them. It was a moment before either of them said anything. "There is still one thing that is bugging me about this case." Sam voiced his concern. The other two looked at him questioningly. "There was absolutely nothing supernatural about your sister's death."

Dean grunted in agreement and they both turned to Lucy. "What are you talking about?" she asked, "My sister was killed by demons." She looked at Sam and Dean, clearly confused, "I thought you knew that."

"Sweetheart, if it was that obvious, other hunters would have been all over this case by now. There's no way we could have known." Dean told her.

Lucy sank down in a chair next to the bed. "I guess that explains why no one would help me." She put her head in her hands, "No one would believe me." Bruno whined and nudged his owner with his nose. Lucy reached down and patted him on the head.

"If it really was a demon attack, how did you survive?" Sam wondered. "There is no way you could have escaped on your own."

Without moving, she responded, "I don't know. I blacked out when they first broke in and when I woke up everyone was dead." Her voice was flat. Neither Sam nor Dean had any doubts that she was telling the truth.

The two boys shared a look, silently communicating with each other. Both men knew they wanted to take the case. They knew what it was like to lose a sibling and they both wanted to help this girl, who seemed lost.

"Lucy," Sam called to grab her attention. "We'll investigate the case on one condition."

Lucy looked up, Sam could tell she would do anything if they would help her. "What's the condition?"

"Yeah Sam, what's the condition?" Dean asked, clearly confused and slightly miffed at being left out.

"You have to tell us your full name, your real one. We can't help you if we don't know who you are." Sam told her.

Lucy's whole body sagged in relief, thankful it was a reasonable request. "Okay. Do you want my middle names too?" She asked him.

"Names? As in plural?" Dean asked. Of course the rich girl had more than one middle name.

"Yeah, your full name," Sam told her, ignoring his brother.

"If you insist." She took a breath, "My full name is Lucitania Anastasia Selene Donovan Beaumont." After looking at the brother's incredulous faces she added, "My father named me. He thought it made me sound important. Now you know why I go by Lucy."

The boys just stared at her. She smiled at them and stood up. "So, when do we start?"

**A/N – Thank you for reading. I haven't gotten very many reviews so please review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
